The Butcher Returns! The War For Free Will Begins again!
"The Butcher Returns! The War For Free Will Begins again!" is the first episodie and Season Premire Episodie of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc. It features the debut of the Mighty Morphin team from the show along with Luke Elis and the offical mentor debut of Zordon. Synopsis Peace had been restored to earth but, all good things must come to an end, the Butcher has returned and with it a new team of Power Rangers is formed! Episodie Years have passed since the defeat of Groarke, Zedd and Zeark as we join the former Vetran Red Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger, Francine Hampton-Elis on the phone with someone. "I just don't know what I'm going to do Sabrina Baby, Luke has been almost shutting me out since we started dating, Luke isn't judgemental by any way but.." The Voice of Francine trailed off. "Don't worry baby, he'll come around." Came the voice of Sabrina on the other line of the phone. "Well, we are moving again and the good news is I found a place right near you and that will keep Luke away from my past, Angel Grove, California." Francine explained. "Are you serious Baby?! That's wonderful! I look forward to seeing you and Luke soon." Sabrina said as Francine smiled on her end of the phone. "I love you." Francine stated. "I love you too, see you soon and who knows I might have some fun ready for you." Sabrina teased. "OH STOP IT! Anyways, see ya." Francine commented before hanging up the phone and sighed happily finally Luke would be out of the Morphin Grids line of sight and he could have at least somewhat of a normal life. In the year 3001 however, a way to save not only free will but the Elis Family may have opened up as Captain Logan was trying to break up a fight between the future Orange Time Force Ranger Layton Walker and the Red Time Force Ranger Alex Drake before the temporal alarm went off. "COMMANDER LOGAN YOUR NEEDED AT THE TIME MONITORING CENTER! WE HAVE A CODE CRIMSON!" A voice bellowed over the intercom. "On my way!" Captain Logan responded before turning his attention back to Layton and Alex, "now I don't want to break up another squabble from you two. Understand?" Logan stated. "If he would just follow the-" Alex started. "DON'T START Bookworm." Walker snapped before taking a deep breath and saluted. "Yes SIR!" Walker stated in a salute. Once Logan arrived to the time monitoring room one of the cadets got up and Saluted. "SIR! Thank god you're here, Like I said we've got a code crimson situation." He said quickly sitting back down. "For starters, it looks like Elis Gaming Inc is starting to disappear, but that's not the half of it take a look at this." He explained typing a few keys in before pulling up the new timeline. "According to this instead of the timeline we know, Luke Elis apparently ran away from home at thirteen before getting killed in a gang war at eighteen, Shane Elis after not being able to win Francine back hung himself, Johnathan Elis never became the star pitcher for the Cleveland Indians as in the Original Timeline and Francine Hampton was admitted to an Insane asylum by her wife." The Cadet explain as Logan's eyes seem to eyebrow rise at the last part of it. "Wife? Hold on bring that up Cadet." Logan stated as the Cadet nodded bringing up the file as Logan looked over the picture a bit more before he noticed something and snarled before speaking. "SOOOO ZEARK! That's what you're trying to do huh, well two can play this game, Zeran might not like this but, this is for the sake of time and free will! Lock onto Zeran's Smith Coordinates!" Logan ordered. "Locking on." One Cadet said pressing a few buttons before they locked onto Zeran passing one planet. "Alright now redirect him to Angel Grove California 1993!" Logan ordered as The Cadets flinched. "But sir, you know hes on vacation and you KNOW how he feels about having his Vacation interrupted!" One argued. "Don't you worry Cadet, let me handle the wrath of an angry old Zeran." Logan commented as the Cadets nodded. "No offense sir but, your funeral." He said pushing in a few buttons before. "Coordinates re directed sir!" The other Cadet stated as Logan nodded. "Sorry Zeran, but this is for the sake of time and free will itself this MUST be corrected." Logan said before the alarm went off again. "WHAT NOW?!" Logan groaned. "Uh sir we have may have done more good than harm take a look." A cadet said as Logan looked at the new timeline and smirked. "Well we are time force it is our job to restore anomalies however, this one I think we will overlook." Logan said looking up. "Your old wrong is about to be undone Butch courtesy of time force." Logan stated with a smirk dusting his hands off with a nod adjusting his suit. While he normally would fix this, what he saw was one anomaly he didn't think would affect time to bad after all. in the space of 1993 Zerak had arrived on the moon ready and set to release the space witch known as Rita Repulsa however, when he arrived he hid behind a rock noticing two spacemen spotting what he was after. "Hey look over there!" One called as they spotted the dumpster he was looking for. "Lets go check it out." The other said racing over as Zerak smirked. "Why bother getting my hands dirty when someone else will do what I was about to do for me." Zerak smirked as the two astronauts had arrived at the dumpster. When they put their hands on the the red orb it shined as they removed the lid before suddenly, four figures emerged from it a tall blue faced one, a fat chubby small blue faced one, a strange white furred scientist looking creature and a wingless gold monkey as the fat one laughed. "ALRIGHT WE'RE OUT!" He shouted as the Astronauts ran out of the way causing The Butcher to smirk before walking forward as the Chubby one shouted to the dumpster. "Rita! Wake up, wake up we're free!" The Chubby one stated as out of the dumpster, a strange humanoid sorceress emerged from the dumpster with a loud "AHHH!" as the chubby one spoke. "Uh-oh Morning breath let me get you a mint!" He stated scrounging though his bag as the small furred one with glasses spoke. "Oh it's good to be free after ten thousand years." He stated. "Yes it is good to see you all again." Zeark's voice stated as they all turned around. "Zerak?!" they exclaimed as the golden monkey readied his sword. "At easy, I assure you I am not that same playboy from years past." He explained causing Rita to look up. "Let him though everyone." Rita commented. Zerak slowly walked forward and extended his hand out before helping Rita out of the dumpster avoiding the puddle near her prison. "I must say Zerak considering what happened to Kira I am surprised you would help me." Rita said. "Trust me Rita, you are not to blame, the true evil of this universe is what is to blame, Free Will now, what is the first order of business?" Zerak questioned. "I am glad you asked, its time I destroy the nearest planet HAHAHAHA!" Rita laughed as they turned around and saw Earth as Zerak smirked. "My mothers home PERFECT!" Zerak grinned. Down on Earth a truck seemed to pull up as a young man stepped out. he was a young man with blonde hair, a jacket over his back, orange shirt, blue pants and white sneakers and he flung his orange and black backpack over his back before looking at the Truck. "I'll see you later mom and don't bother waiting up I won't be coming home while SHE is at the house!" The figure snapped. "But Luke!" The voice of Francine Hampton-Elis shouted before the Truck door was Slammed as Francine slammed her head back against her Truck's seat. "What the hell do I gotta do to get it though that Boy's head that his father wasn't who either one of us thought.." Francine groaned stepping out of the truck. However, when she stepped out a strange portal opened up as Francine ran forward and quickly got into fighting stance. "no, no no no. This is EXACTLY why I moved him, alright Butcher come on..." Francine moved before out of the portoal emerged a strange individual riding a born to be wild motorcycle and familiar outfit as he stepped off it. "WELP HERE I AM PORTLAND OREGON AND ALL THE MINDLESS FUN A GUY CAN HAVE!" He stated before looking around for a moment. "Hey....wait just a moment, this doesn't look like the Portland rose festival to me!" The man snapped. the figure suddenly pulled out some strange golden globe before pressing a few buttons and opened up the galaxy map or at least what looked like one and looked over it before. "OH DRAT! I knew I should've taken that left turn at Saturn." He grumbled before closing the map and sighed. "Well while I'm here I might as well find out where...here is." He stated chuckling as Francine dropped her defensive stance and walked forward in confusion. "Zeran?" She questioned as the figure, now identified as the returning Zeran smith looked up and blinked. "I'm sorry young lady you seem to have me at a disadvantage you know me but, do I know you?" He questioned. "Oh my god Zeran stop acting like an Old Man." Francine giggled as Zeran's eye twitched. "WATCH WHO YOUR CALLING A WRINKLY OLD...git?" He stated pausing his ranted. "Wait a moment only one person that knows me would say that word around me.." Zeran stated before pulling out a measuring tape and went over Francine like Adrian Monk before speaking. "Francine?! Francine Girl is that you?!" Zeran questioned. "In the flesh last I checked on my Birth certificate." She giggled a little bit she was glad it was Zeran and not The Butcher that was the last thing this planet needed. "its nice to see you again um by they way where is here?" Zeran questioned. "Angel Grove California, 1993." Francine explained. "1993?! Wow, I really have been gone a long time. none the less Francine, how are you? Where is Shane-boy?" Zeran questioned but, than noticed something in Francine's eyes as she spoke. "I'm fine Zeran but, you wanna know about Shane I'd rather not talk about it, Luke can tell you more about it than I will." She explained as Zeran nodded. "I see..." He said pointing towards Francine. "Stay right here, I will be right back." He explained before heading towards the Juice bar. "Angel Grove Radio!” The radio stated before the announce man spoke. “Its a stupendous Saturday at Angel Grove and a big shout out goes out to at the youth center gym and juice bar keep those fruit shakes flowing Ernie and now here's Jesus Jones with right here right now!" The Radio stated as Zeran walking in looking around in glee. in the middle of the juice bar you two young males sparing one Black male with a black T-shirt and purple workout pants on. Another one was a red male with a red t-shirt, red bandanna and blue pants. On the Balance beam was a young lady with a hawian like tank top and sweats on practicing some balancing acts. The two males were going back and forth in their spar as they were matching kick for kick, the red one even going as far as delivering a roundhouse kick as the black one rolled underneath him and got back in position. Trying to go for a sidekick the red one blocked before punching him in the side as both lacked. Off to the side of them a young asian woman with a striped shirt and a yellow jacket and yellow sweats was practicing her own form of martial arts as the pink one did a backflip remaining on balance. Meanwhile, Luke was currently doing some spar practice with a punching bag. The black one kicked the red one into the chest as his foot was grabbed before flipping him over as he landed with a grin. "Nice Recovery Zack." The red one stated as Zeran seemed to walk up nearly bumping into Zack as he turned around. "Whoa Careful Old man you could've gotten hurt." Zack commented. Zeran's eye twitched as suddenly he grabbed Zack which took the red one by surprise seeing his friend get airplane span in the air. "OLD GUY?! CAN AN OLD GUY DO THIS! WHO ELSE WANTS TO CALL ME A WRINKLY PRUNED FACE GIT! I STILL GOT YOUTH IN ME YOU YOUNG PUNK!" Zeran shouted before slamming Zack onto the ground as the red one flinched. "ooof that is gonna leave a mark." He commented. "No kidding Jason, okay note to self never call this guy O-L-D." He grumbled. "That would be wise of you uh what was your name." Zeran said extending his hand out as Zack grabbed it being pulled up. "Zack, Zack Taylor." He introduced himself as Zeran turned to Jason. "And you boy?" He asked. "Jason, Jason Lee Scott." Jason introduced himself. "Ah and from what I saw, Karate if I'm not mistaken?" Zeran asked as Jason nodded. "Yep, teach a class here after school during the week." Jason explained with a proud smile on his face. “Delighted to meet you all the names Smith, Zeran Smith.” Zeran commented shaking their hands. "Now from what I saw, your moves are good but, allow me to show you something, do you have a punching bag?" Zeran asked causing Jason to nod leading him to one. "Right, now watch." Zeran said as Zack chuckled in a oh this atta be good like Fashion before in blinding fast speed, Zeran repeatedly punched the bag as Zack's mouth dropped wide open in shock. "Now you try." Zeran said causing Jason to walk up and nodded before matching the technique blow for blow causing Zeran to clap. "BRAVO! BRAVO! Your a quick study my boy." Zeran grinned as Jason shrugged. "Its a gift." He added . Meanwhile with the other two the pink one flipped off the beam as the yellow one walked over. "That was awesome Kimberly." She commented. "Thanks Trini." Kimberly commented before pointing over to Luke who was taking a small break. "You see the new kid walk in? He's kinda cute." Kimberly commented. "Yeah but, he's got an angry aura around him. Wonder what's up? also you call every boy cute!" Trini nudged as Kimberly laughed. "Guilty!" She grinned. "But no seriously, your right I wonder what's up." Kimberly added. Suddenly, a young boy in a Karate attire and a blue headband wrapped around his head walked in. "Hey Fellas!" He called out as Zack turned around. "Billy, my main brain whats up?" Zack asked. "Well I think I'm mentally and Physically prepared for my first Karate Class." Billy commented before turning to Zeran. "OH! Greetings and Salutations sir, I don't think I've seen you around here before, my names Billy Cranston." He commented as suddenly, the boys turned to see two individuals walk in, one bulky around the stomach and the other skinny but looked like the trade mark bully type. "Oh no..." Jason grumbled. "Who in the world are those two?" Zeran questioned. "Bulk and Skull otherwise known as Farkas Bulkmeier and Eugene Skullovitch." Zack commented. "Wait Skullovitch, isn't the name of that man Winnie married and Bulkmeier...oh no ROYCE!" Zeran groaned to himself as the two walked up to the ladies not noticing Luke saw them. "Hi girls, how about that double date we talked about?" Bulk asked. "Yeah HAHAHA what about it?" Skull asked. "Sorry guys." Trini answered. Bulk look disgusted while Skull tried to take off before Bulk grabbed him shaking his head before looking at them and spoke. "Whats the matter, we're not good enough for you?" Bulk questioned. "leave us alone Bulk?" Trini asked. "Oh yeah, Make me!" Bulk stated. "Yeah, MAKE ME!" Skull repeated. "How about I make you two?" A voice said as Luke slowly walked over to them. "Luke by all that's holy, is that you boy? What's happened..." Zeran muttered. "The Ladies said no punks." Luke commented. "OHHHH! The new Kid is a bit of a fighter?" Bulk questioned as Luke slowly walked forward. "What of it?" Luke questioned. "This is gonna turn ugly..." Zack commented. "Let me explain something to you orangy, I'm Bulk and this is Skull we're two of the biggest, baddest dudes in angel grove so, if you show me some respect I MIGHT Forget this whole thing ever happened." Bulk stated. "Yeah MIGHT forget HAHAHA!" Skull laughed. "Now why would I show respect to a bully who goes around throwing his weight when deep down hes just a scared little brat!" Luke snapped. “WHAT?!” Bulk growled in anger before Luke Contiued. "Way I see it Bulk was it? You got one of two options." Luke stated as Bulk raised his eyebrow. "You can either back off now or..." Luke started before trailing off turning around and roundhouse kicked the punching bag near him as it was shattered turning to nothing but its filling. "That bag becomes your legs COMPRENDE?!" Luke Snapped as Bulk gulped. "You just lucky we got other things to do! Come on Skull!" Bulk stated taking off. "Right Bulky!" Skull shouted zooming off after his brother as Luke humphed heading back to his sparing. "Jesus, whats that guys problem?" Jason questioned. "Good question man." Zack commented. "Luke...what has happened to the little joyful boy I knew, I have GOT to get to the bottom of this!" Zeran hissed. "Whats the new kids problem?" a voice questioned as the boys turned around. "Hey Kim, we're trying to figure that out ourselves by the way we met someone new today. Meet Zeran Smith." Jason introduce as Kim looked at him and smiled. "Nice to meet you-" She started before stopping mid sentence. " Zeran what in the world are you wearing?!" Kimberly asked. "What? this is my normal outfit, besides BOW TIES ARE COOL!" Zeran grinned. "Uh yeah maybe in the 1960s get with the times Zeran oh no, when we have the change im taking you to the mall." Kimberly stated. "Oh boy..." Both Zack and Jason chimed in with a laugh. "A fashionista huh?" Zeran asked as Trini had froze up. "Excuse me did you say your name was Zeran?" Trini asked. "yes what of it young one." Zeran asked. "Uh nothing excuse me guys I gotta go.." Trini said zooming out of the juice bar as everyone blinked in confusion. "Thats not like Trini..." Kimberly muttered. "Was it something I said?" Zeran questioned. "Not sure Zeran not sure..." Zack added. "Most peculiar." Billy commented. "For sure Billy For Sure.." Jason said. "Well excuse me younglings I have something I need to take care of." Zeran commented walking over to Luke as he was repeatedly punching the bag before he felt a tap on his shoulders. "Are you two asking for a death wish or-" Luke started before turning around seeing it was Zeran. "Hello Boy..." Zeran muttered. "Oh Zeran...long time no see..." Luke stated. "Luke, your mother trusted me, you can as well my boy, what happened, give yourself some peace." Zeran said as Luke gave the bag one last punch and sighed. "Lets get a drink from the jucies hear and head out side and I'll explain." Luke stated. Once the two headed over. "EXCUSE ME BAR KEEP!" Zeran called out as a strange man in a hawaian like short walked over. "Don't think I've see you two around here, the names Ernie and I run this join." He said with a grin. "Zeran, Zeran smith delighted to meet you!" Zeran commented. "Luke Elis..." Luke waved off. "Nice to meet you, first drinks on me what will ya have?" Ernie asked. Zeran slowly looked over the drinks before nodding. "The Strawberry lemonade if you will." Zeran grinned. "Mango with a lemon twist." Luke commented. "You got it, HEY BULK SKULL! GET YOUR REARS IN GEAR WE GOT CUSTOMERS!" Ernie shouted as the two jumped out of their skins and slipped backwards on their rears as Zeran face desked. After a few moments Luke and Zeran were handed their drinks. "Lets go Luke." Zeran said as Luke nodded following after Zeran not realizing Jason, Zack, Billy and Kimberly followed them out as they followed them to the park as Luke was finishing his drink as he began punching the tree?. "What the?" Jason whispered. "Hey I know that style, muay thai it litterly turns you body into a weapon." Zack whispered as Zeran blinked. "muay thai boy?" Zeran asked as Luke nodded. "So, Mr. Smith what was the last thing you remember when you last visted my mom and dad?" Luke questioned. "Well lets see last time I was on earth, Francine and Shane were pretty happy just had you after I had helped her with an old enemy of mine." Zeran explained. "Well lets see, for starters Zeran, mom and dad are divorced." Luke explained as Zeran basically spit took his drink. "DIVORCED?!" Zeran asked in shock. "Yeah but, its what happened to cause that really burns me to the CORE!" Luke snapped punching the tree leaving a small mark as Zeran whistled okay this southern temper was something else to say the least, but one thing was odd. Looking at Luke he was teetering between the morphin grid and..THE DARK MORPHIN GRID?! "Why do I smell you on this brother, oh no! NO NO NO! I will NOT let this stand by hook or crook I will fix this you are NOT getting this one brother!" Zeran snarled to himself before coughing. "I see...so what exactly happened boy." Zeran asked as Luke tightened his fists. "Dad was caught with another woman in bed which is nothing like him and mom...MOM DIDN'T EVEN GIVE HIM A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN!" Luke snapped as while Zeran was letting Luke vent he face palmed at that last comment. "FRANCINE! OH BY ALL THAT'S HOLY! Again with that temper of yours girl!" Zeran groaned. "To top it off my grandparents have become rather rilgous zeloats as of late." Luke explained. "Religious zealots? I mean I know they went to a billy gram recital once but, Zealots? That doesn't add up.." Zeran muttered. "And here is the really crazy part Zeran, the name of the woman, is the same name of the woman mom is dating." Luke explained as Zeran's eyes narrowed. "There are too many things adding up for this to me a freak accident." Zeran commented before taking a deep breath and nodded. "I see thank you Luke, for giving me this information. I don't want you to worry about this boy, I'll handle this but, by hook or by crook mark my words, your mother and father will be getting back together." Zeran said as Luke let out a soft smile. "Thank you Zeran." Luke commented. "Now excuse me while I go throw rocks at your mother." Zeran growled as Luke's eyes widened. "FIGURE OF SPEECH BOY!" Zeran laughed as Luke nodded, once Zeran headed off Luke got in fighting stance before he looked behind him. "You all can come out now." Luke said as suddenly, Jason and Co stumbled out. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to listen in." Jason commented as Luke turned around and smiled. "Nah its cool, sorry I don't think we got proper introductions." Luke said extended his hand. "Luke Elis." Luke explained as Jason was the first to grab his hand. "Jason, Jason Lee Scott." Jason stated. "Zack Taylor, sorry about what happen man." Zack commented shaking Luke's hand. "Kimberly Hart and if it makes you feel any better I know what your going though..my parents are divorced as well." Kimberly stated as her and Luke shook hands. "Greetings and Salutations I am most peterbed with the situation that you find yourself in." Billy stated as Luke blinked after shaking his hand. "Uh...what?" Luke questioned. "Thats Billy talk my man, normally Trini is here to translate I hope shes okay.." Zack commented looking around for their other friend. Meanwhile, at the Kwan Residence, Trini zoomed in panting looking around her bookshelf. "Where is it where is it?" Trini questioned trying to find something as her father came down the steps. Her father, Hung-Jin Kwan blinked on in confusion. "Trini? What are you looking for my dear?" he asked as Trini span around. "Papa, I need the Kwan history book now its important." Trini stated. "I see.. I'm glad your taking an interest into our history my dear, you must explain later, Chao!" Her father called as her mother, Chao Kwan walked down the steps. "Dear? Whats going on?" She asked. "Our daughter needs to see the history book, says its important." Her father explained. "Alright let me..." Her mother said as she helped the two of them pull the book down before placing it on the table a dust went all over causing them to cough. "We really need to get this place dusted off a little more." her father coughed as Trini dropped down to the books level before going over the table of contents. "Here we go, Battle Of The Wizards!" She stated flipping to the page however, when she got to the page she covered her mouth in shock. "No...this is bad..." Trini muttered as her parents looked over and saw the picture that Trini had spotted before her father had spoke at this. "What thats- Zeran smith with the battle against the Butcher, Zerak." Her father stated. "Thats the same name of the man who showed up today!" Trini exclaimed. "Wait Zeran is back?! Wait if hes here than...by all that's good in the universe! The Butcher must be back!" Her father shouted as Trini slammed her fists down zooming out of the door. "TRINI!" Her mother called. "No, not again Butcher, you destroyed something in my family once and I'll be damned if I let you destroy free will and this planet as well, do you hear me?!" Trini stated to herself. With Zeran Francine sighed sitting on the bench before heard a very familiar ANGRY tone. "FRANCINE MIRANDA HAMTPON-ELIS!" Zeran bellowed as Francine jumped turning around seeing the look of basically impending doom on Zeran's face as her face went pale. "Ehehe Hi Zeran." Francince chuckled. "DON'T YOU HI ZERAN ME MISSY! WHEN THE HELL WERE GOING TO TELL ME WHAT WENT DOWN WITH YOU AND SHANE! BY ALL THAT'S HOLY GIRL I DON'T KNOW WHOSE WORSE YOU OR YOUR FATHER!" Zeran snapped. "Look Zeran you weren't there okay?!" Francine snapped before pulling out the picture and handing it to Zeran. Zeran quickly took the picture and growled. 'clever brother VERY CLEVER indeed.' Zeran muttered taking a deep breath. "ALLLRIGHT Francine, I'll let you off this time but believe me we are not done by a long shot!" Zeran stated. Meanwhile up space Rita laughed. "Yes, I like it this will be the perfect planet to reignite Zerak's war!" Rita laughed. "FINSTER START MAKING PUTTIE PATROLLERS!" Rita bellowed. "And I will prepare my shadow warriors!" Zerak laughed. "I'll bring them down to earth and make it yours Zerak and Empress!" The Golden Monkey, Goldar stated as Rita let out a laugh. Back down on Earth with Francine and Zeran. "Now, Francine if you dont m m mIND?!" Zeran commented as the earth began shaking like made causing Francine and Zeran to fall over as they looked around. "What the?! The newz didn't say anything about an earthquake!" Francine exclaimed. "No there wasn't." Zeran said before his magical senses went off. "Oh no, no no no no. My brother couldn't of been THAT STUPID Right?" Zeran asked before placing his hands on the ground and saw the scene groaning. "HE REALLY WAS THAT STUPID!" Zeran groaned. "What did your brother do Zeran?" Francine questioned. "He let out Rita Repulsa! WHY! WHY!" Zeran whined before suddenly two groups of foot soliders appeared as they dropped down from the Sky as Francine got in fighting stance. "PUTTIES?! HERE?!" Francine asked. "Not only that, my brothers personal foot soldiers, Shadow Warriors!" Zeran groaned. Meanwhile with the others Trini came racing over. "Hey guys...sorry about that and whos this?" Trini asked. "Luke, Luke Elis." Luke introdouced as the two smiled. Suddenly, the earth quake was felt by them as the group nearly fell over, Jason Catching Kimberly with Luke catching Trini. "Whoa what the hell is going on?" Zack questioned. "This dosen't seem like a normal California Earthquake." Luke commented. "Keen Observation Luke." Billy stated as meanwhile with Francine and Zeran. "Francine stand back no offense due to your age-" Zeran started before WHAM! Francine slammed her fist right into one of the putties sending them flying towards a nearby tree. "Ehehehe I stand corrected." Zeran stated with a sweatdrop. "Which one of you also wants one I moved here to keep my son from this NOT INVITE IT IN!" Francine shouted grabbing one of the puttie's heads slamming its head into the ground. "To keep- oh by all that's holy Francine..." Zeran grumbled but saw that she had just slammed the puttie's head into the ground causing him to flinch. "OOF thats gonna leave a mark." Zeran grumbled before spinning his staff around and aimed it towards the Shadow Warriors and grinned. "OH GOODIE! I've needed some exercise!" Zeran stated with his trademark smirk ready to do battle with his brothers forces. Francine and Zeran quickly dispatched the footsoliders as Francine panted. "WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!" Francine snapped as Zeran dusted himself off as Francine panted. "Now Franince about what you just SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!" Zeran screamed as Zeran and Francine had been teleported out of the area before they landed in a familiar place to both of them. "The Command Center..." Francine muttered. "AIYIYIYI FRANCINE! ZERAN!" Alpha shouted racing into the room. "ALPHA FIVE!" Zeran shouted as Francine hugged the little guy. "Hows my favorite little robot?" Francine asked as Alpha grumbled. "Ohhh you're gonna make my circuits overheat Aiyiyi..." Alpha grumbled as Francine giggled. "GREETINGS FRANCINE, APPRENTICE IT'S BEEN TO LONG!" A voice bellowed as electricity shot into a tube. "SENSEI!" Zeran exclaimed. "Zordon, please tell me Zeran's lying about the earthquake." Francine stated. "I'M AFRAID NOT FRANCINE! THE EARTHQUAKE IS CAUSED BY RITA AND ZEARK ATTACKING THE PLANET, I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU CAREFUL IN THE TWENTY-FOUR YEARS SINCE WE SAW EACH OTHER FRANCINE YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE YOU DON'T CHOSE THE POWER, THE POWER CHOOSES YOU AND THE MORPHIN GRID HAS INDEED LOCKED ONTO YOUR SON, WITHOUT HIM FREE WILL IS DOOMED!" Zordon explained. Francine let out a sigh. "TRUST ME FRANCINE, BEING A FATHER MYSELF I WOULD NOT INVOLVE YOUNG LUCAS IF THE FATE OF FREE WILL DIDN'T LAY ON THIS!" Zordon stated. "I know Zordon, I know well no fighting it anymore. Go ahead Zordon." Francine stated. "THANK YOU FRANCINE, ALPHA! TELEPORT TO US SIX OVERBEARING AND OVEREMOTIONAL HUMANS!" Zordon bellowed as Zeran, Alpha and Francine looked at Zordon confused as Francine sighed. "Zordon, you really need to work on your lingo here, let me try. Alpha Telport to us Six Teenagers with Attitude." Francine stated. "NO NOT THAT! NOT TEENAGERS AGAIN!" Alpha whined. "THATS CORRECT ALPHA!" Zordon stated. "I was afraid of that..." Alpha muttered putting in a few commands. "YIPPIE I GET TO TEACH AGAIN!" Zeran said with glee. Back at the park. the shaking was getting worse. "What the hell is causing all this shaking?!" Luke questioned. "Good question man!" Zack commented. "What the hell is happening?" Kimberly questioned. "This is too weird." Trini added in. "Afirmitive." Billy stated in agreement. "Hold on!" Jason shouted before suddenly, they were all teleported away in streams of Red, Blue, Yellow, Black, Pink and Orange. Soon, the six were teleported to a strange place as Luke groaned. "Kimberly with all due respect can you please get off?" Luke asked as Kimberly quickly jumped back. "Whoops sorry Luke." She chuckled helping the young man up as he looked around at their surroundings. "So where are we?" Luke questioned. "Good question, this isn't exactly the mall is it?" Kimberly asked. As the group of six walked forward, Billy was in heaven. "This place is magnificent." He stated causing Jason to look around. "I don't get it, how'd we end up here?" Jason asked as Trini laughed nervously. "I just wanna know where HERE is." She explained. "Well maybe the answer is in these controls." Billy suggested starting a few combinations. "No no don't touch that whoa!" Came the voice of Alpha who raced forward before tripping and falling on its face as Billy walked over helping the little guy up. "A fully sention multi function atmoton, I've never seen anything like it." Billy commented as Luke threw his hands up. "Okay I am lost TRANSLATION SOMEONE!" Luke stated causing Trini to giggle. "He means walking, talking robot." Trini commented as Luke rubbed his temple. "And he couldn't just say that?" Luke questioned before he felt a tap on his shoulders as everyone turned around. "HI THERE!" Zeran exclaimed causing everyone to fall backwards in shock. "Oh my my my that was a nasty fall you all took. Let me help you." Zeran commented helping each kid up before looking over the, "And now your all dusty that will not do for the future protectors of this planet and free will oh no nono non. Let me fix this Hoppity boppity bippity boof, prestidigitonium!" Zeran chanted before multiple brooms came into the room sweeping the dust away from the kids causing them to sweat drop trying to figure out what they had just walked into, suddenly however, a beam of electricity beamed into the tube behind them. "WELCOME HUMAN!" Zordon bellowed as they all turned around looking at a giant, talking floating...head?. "So who are you?" Jason questioned. "With all due respect Jason I think the better question would be WHAT are you." Luke commented. "amen to that Luke." Kimberly added. "HEY! HEY! HEY! SHOW SOME RESPECT THATS MY SENSEI!" Zeran steamed as Zordon chuckled. "ITS QUITE ALRIGHT APPRENTICE CONSIDERING MY CONDITION IT IS TO BE EXPECTED!" Zordon stated. Zeran grumbled. "Still a technicality." Zeran grumbled. "MY NAME IS ZORDON, AN INTERDIMENSIONAL BEING CAUGHT IN A TIME WARP!" Zordon bellowed introducing himself. "and my name is Alpha Five!" Alpha introduced. "And Kids I know we've already met but, the names Smith Zeran Smith, DELIGHTED to meet you all again." Zeran grinned shaking all their hands. "Excuse me can someone like will someone come back to earth and pick me up because I am TOTALLY confused." Kimberly stated. "IT IS SIMPLE MY DEAR, AFTER TWENTY-FOUR YEARS THIS PLANET IS ONCE AGAIN UNDER ATTACK AND I HAVE BROUGHT YOU SIX HERE TO SAVE IT!" Zordon bellowed. "Oh yeah right." Zack scoffed as Zeran snickered. "Shouldn't of done that Zachary boy." Zeran commented. "AHH A NON-BELIEVER OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE YOUR DOUBTS WILL BE CLEARED IN THE IMAGES YOU SEE!" Zordon bellowed as they all turned to the first image on the globe as some strange witch was laughing. "whos the wicked witch of the west?" Kimberly questioned as Zeran tried to stifle a laugh. "I've seen the Wizard of oz very accurate description Kimberly girl." Zeran chuckled. "YES, THAT WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST AS YOU CALL HER IS RITA REPULSA AN INTERGALACTIC SORCERESS WHO IS BENT ON CONTROLLING THE UNIVERSE, WITH HER HENCHMEN AND PUTTIE PATROLLERS SHE PLANS TO CONQUER EARTH!" Zordon explained. Suddenly, another image appeared with another figure, while the others were confused, Luke and Trini's fists suddenly tightened. "Yo, whos the sith lord Reject?" Zack questioned. "That Sith lord Reject..." Zeran stated before muttering. "is my IDIOT brother." Zeran whined. "ZEARK!!!" Luke snarled in anger as Zeran blinked. "So its true...after all these years the butcher is back.." Trini muttered trying to keep her anger in check. "Wait, Luke I get with you your mother and her stories and all, but, Trini how do you know about my brother?" Zeran questioned as she turned around bowing. "I am sorry for taking off so quickly but, I had to confirm something when we met my name is Trini Kwan." Trini stated as Zeran's eyes widened in shock. "KWAN?!" Zeran exclaimed. 'There is no way, there is no way a Chiang and a Kwan being born in the same time era is a mere fluke.' Zeran muttered to himself. "I don't get it what does this have to do with us?" Kimberly questioned as they all turned around. "THE MORPHIN GRID HAS LOCKED ONTO EACH OF YOU! YOU WILL FORM AN ELITE TEAM TO BATTLE RITA, AND MY FALLEN APPRENTICE! EACH OF YOU AS SELECTED BY THE MORPHIN GRID HAS BEEN GIVEN ACCESS TO EXTRAORDINARY POWERS DRAWN FROM THE ANCIENT CREATURES YOU CALL DINOSAURS!" Zordon bellowed. "Oh man I love this part!" Zeran grinned. Suddenly, six morphers appeared on each of the teenagers buckles. "BEHOLD THE KEYS TO YOUR POWER!" Zordon bellowed as each teenager picked them up before Zack spoke meanwhile, Trini and Luke were talking almost as if they had made their decision already. "Whoa, what are these?" Zack questioned. "THOSE ARE YOUR POWER MORPHERS, WHEN IN DANGER RAISE THEM TO THE SKY CALLING THE NAME OF YOUR DINOSAUR AND YOU WILL MORPH INTO A POWERFUL FORCE KNOWN TO ONE AND AS THE POWER RANGERS!" Zordon stated. "Morph?" Kimberly asked. "Metamorphosis." Billy stated as Kimberly blinked. "It means to change." Trini added as Kimberly let out an ahhh. "AS POWER RANGERS, YOU WILL HAVE ACESS TO A UNIVERSAL POWER AND COMAND A FLEET OF FIGHTING MACHINES CALLED ZORDS!" Zordon explained. "I'm still a little confused I think I've decided but can you go over one more time?" Trini asked as Zordon spoke. "JASON, BOLD AND POWERFUL YOU SHALL COMMAND THE TYRANNOSAURS DINOZORD, ZACHARY YOU ARE CLEVER AND BRAVE YOU SHALL COMMAND THE MASTODON DINOZORD, KIMBERLY GRACEFUL AND SMART THE PTERODACTYL DINOZORD SHALL BE UNDER YOUR COMMAND, BILLY, PATIENT AND WISE THE TRICERATOPS SHALL BE UNDER YOUR CONTROL, TRINI FEARLESS AND AGILE THE SABERTOOTH TIGER DINZORD SHALL BE UNDER YOUR COMMAND AND FINALLY LUCAS, STRONG WILLED AND FULL OF DETERMINATION THE ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD SHALL BE YOURS! THESE WERE NOT CHOSEN BY ME, NO THIS WAS MADE SO BY THE MORPHIN GRID, WE DON'T CHOSE THE POWERS, THE POWERS CHOOSE US!" Zordon bellowed. The Rangers turned around. "JUST AS YOU WORK TOGETHER SO DO YOUR ZORDS, WHEN YOU NEED HELP YOU NEED ONLY CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE DINOZORDS AND THEY WILL FORM INTO THE MIGHTY MEGAZORD! LUCAS YOURS IS A TAD DIFFERENT AND WE WILL GET TO IT IN DUE TIME!" Zordon bellowed. "I'm in." Luke stated. "me as well" Trini chimed in. "Guys are you nuts your taking the words of a giant floating head! They be but this is too weird for me, its been real but I gotta go!" Zack stated. "Yeah See Ya." Kimberly stated. "YOU'LL BE SORRRRRY!" Zeran chimed in childishly. "Well that didn't go very well Aiyiyi..." Alpha said sighing. "WELL AT LEAST WE WERE ABLE TO GET TWO OF THE SIX EH APPRENTICE!" Zordon chimed in. "Yes, but knowing my brother, he's going to do everything in his power to prevent them from joining." Zeran chimed in. "However, Trini, Luke, I must ask what made you join so quickly?" Zeran questioned. "Well for me, Mr. Smith it's my ancestry." Trini chimed in. "Your...Ancestry?" Zeran questioned. "Yes, like I said my name is Trini Kwan, my ancestor was Sying Kwan." Trini explained as Zeran, who at this time had summoned some water spit take coughing badly. "Sorry Trini would you mind not doing that when I'm drinking some water did I hear you right, your ancestor's name was Sying Kwan?" Zeran asked. Trini nodded as Zeran's mouth dropped. "So that means they did get out of china?!" Zeran asked. "We did, just barley but we got out before things went south we were lucky Zeran." Trini explained. Zeran nodded. 'by all that's holy...what is the meaning of this Yahweh...what are you up to?" Zeran pondered. suddenly hears a male and female voice whistling in his mind. "Now than and you Luke?" Zeran asked. Luke tightened his fists in anger. "Lets just say Zeran I have a score to settle with the butcher." Luke said. "A score?" Zeran questioned. "NO ONE goes against their word on my watch and lives to tell the tale!" Luke snapped. "I see...any other reason?" Zeran questioned. "Yes, lets just say I have this gut feeling your brother has SOMETHING to do with my grandparents change of attitude." Luke stated. "Yes, the religious zealots but, after seeing the billy gram service going all religious zealots anything out of the ordinary to note Luke?" Zeran questioned. "Yeah, they call the Power Rangers from my moms time as a groovy ranger spawn of the devil." Luke commented. "I BEG YOUR PARDON?!" Zeran stated. "For your information Luke the hell crew hate my guts, why do you think the angels and god like me so much, oh yeah now it's a gimme my brother has SOMETHING to do with this but, we don't have the proof...YET!" Zeran said with a grin. "For now, what are we going to do about the others?" Luke questioned. "Hmmm yes, with the Morphin grid locked onto them the only way they would find another host is if they were..." Zeran said trailing off and gulped. "Killed." He muttered. "Zeran?" Luke asked. "I-Its nothing Boy." Zeran commented. “Your thinking about IT again aren’t you Zeran?” Francine questioned as Trini’s face furrowed. “Zeran told mom and mom told me Trini, It was a zord that looked some beautiful yet something out of a nightmare that zord is responsible for the deaths of 150 lives.” Luke explained. “BY GOD! Zeran.” Trini commented as she took her hand. “I had no idea you had been through such pain.” She said. “APPRENTICE IF YOU EVER FEEL THAT THESE NIGHTMARES ARE BECOMING TOO OVERWHELMING YOU CAN ALWAYS TURN TO ME, I MAY HAVE NOT BEEN THERE BEFORE BUT, I AM NOW!” Zordon stated. “Thank you Sensei…” Zeran commented. “AIYIYIYI! But what are we going to do about the other rangers?” Alpha asked. "For now we watch Alpha, we are fighting for free will after all." Zeran commented. "A BRILLIANT MOVE APPRENTICE ONE I APPROVE OF!" Zordon bellowed. "FOR NOW TRINI, LUCAS, RETURN TO YOUR NORMAL LIVES AND MAY YOUR POWER PROTECT YOU!" Zordon bellowed as Luke and Trini teleported out in a stream of orange and yellow. "APPRENTICE NOW THAT TRINI AND LUKE ARE GONE THERE IS SOMETHING I MUST TALK TO YOU ABOUT!" Zordon bellowed. "What is it Sensei?" "COME APPRENTICE YOU AND I BOTH KNOW IT IS ONLY A MATER OF TIME BEFORE ZERAK USES IT!" Zordon stated. "What but, Francine destroyed...unless...Sensei oh no no no please dont tell me..." Zeran muttered. "YOU UNDERESTIMATE YOUR BROTHERS FORCES APPRENTICE, THEY ARE TECHNICALLY SOUND AND HAVE RECONSTRUCTED THE DEVICE MAKING IT STRONGER THAN EVER. HOWEVER, TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS APPRENTICE, THIS TIME WILL BE THE LAST TIME ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" Zordon bellowed. Up in space, Scorpina teleported in, dropping her disguise as Zerak walked up to her. "Ah Scorpina how went the.." Zeark started snickering. "Date." He grinned. "Perfect my lord, she is putty in my hands." Scorpina stated. "Good but, I can tell Scorpina, Its written all over your face what's going on?" Zerak questioned. "Its Luke, I can't seem to win him over Francine wouldn't be caught DEAD marrying someone unless Luke approved. Secondly, your brother got a hold of him." She said as Zeark blinked. "My brother got a hold of...Roarshar bring up the readings from the power coins from our last encounter." Zeark commented. "Yes Master and Oh no..." Roarshar muttered when he brought up the coins readings. "Roarshar...I don't like that oh no..whats going on?" Zeark questioned. "See for yourself master." Roarshar commented as he turned and showed the orange power coin now in the possession of Luke Elis. "NO! NO! NO! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN THAT WRETCH Whatley got a hold of it now ELIS?! Another blasted wrench in my plan." Zeark growled. "hmmm, master not all may be lost it seems only two of them joined and....oh by all the dark forces in the universe..." Roarshar commented face palming. "What now?!" Zeark groaned. Zeark walked over and saw who had the yellow coin and growled. "KWAN! CAN ANYTHING ELSE GO- Nope, no I'm not finishing that sentence." Zeark commented. "So Sying had offspring that means that idiot Mao Zedong must of screwed up when i put that idea in his head for the culture revolution but, it seems the remaining four are reluctant hmmm interesting and If I can eliminate Elis from getting involved, this may just go as planned after all." Zerak commented with a smirk. "Your orders m'lord?" Scorpina questioned. "Go back down to earth, do everything you can to stop Luke from getting involved, one ranger should be no problem at all." Zeark commented. "What about you?" She questioned. "I think it's time Reverend Zachariah had a return visit to earth." Zeark laughed. Down on earth Luke threw his backpack down before knocking he was about to head out. "Alright mom I'm heading out." Luke called out. "Luke wait." Sabrina called as Luke tightened the grip on the door. "What do YOU want?" Luke questioned. "Look Luke me and your mother are about to head out for a date maybe its best you stay home." She stated as Luke turned around. "What do I look like to you five?" Luke questioned and before Sabrina could speak Luke got in her face. "Let me make something VERY clear to you Sabrina I don't know WHO you are but I have a sinking feeling your working for Zerak but, I don't have the proof yet so a little piece of advice for you Sabrina STAY OUT OF MY WAY you are my mothers girlfreind NOTHING MORE, Nothing less as far as I am concerned you are nothing but a home wrecker and I don't listen to home wreckers COMPRENDE?!" Luke snapped. "Luke your scaring me.." Sabrina whimpered. "Your sounding mentally unstable." She commented. Luke let out a laugh. "Oh yeah sure and moms the queen of England." Luke commented. "You never know she might be." Sabrina added as Luke laughed. "I'll see mom after your and hers date." Luke stated slamming the door. "This is gonna be tougher than I thought..." Sabrina muttered to herself. Meanwhile with Zeran, Luke and Trini Luke raced over. "So did you convince them?" Luke questioned. "Yeah they are going to meet us after school today for some snacks." Trini said before going into thought. "But something was odd, Zack said he needed to stop by his parents to meet some reverand before hand." Trini commented as Zeran blinked. "What was the Reverand's name?" He asked. "Someone named Reverand Zachariah." Trini added. "Reverend...Really brother? Really? THATS the game your going with? Well than brother looks like you need a reminder of who EXACTLY your dealing with." Zeran grinned. "Excuse me Kids I will be RIGHT back." Zeran said as he zoomed off both Trini and Luke looked at each other. "Why do I get this feeling Zeark is in trouble?" Trini asked. "Trust me Trini." Luke said putting his hands in his pockets. "Lets just say the pain will be un BAREABLE!" Luke grined as Trini punched his arm. "OH MY GOD LUKE! That was bad!" She grinned. "I Know, runs in the family." Luke grinned. After school Zearn took a trip to the Taylor household as someone knocked on the door as Zack's mother opened it up. "Oh Reverand Zachariah greetings." his mother commented. "Blessings of the lord onto you my dear." The Reverand commented as Zeran zoomed into the house. "Really Brother? This is what your going with well that Brother time for prank 101, the old banana cream pie trick." Zeran grinned. "Now before we begin." The Reverand stated sitting down. "Is there anything anyone would like to say?" He questioned before feeling a tap on his shoulder. "I would as a matter of fact." He said and right as the reverand turned around SPLAT! he was slammed with a pie as the reverand wiped it off before seeing the rashes start to break out. "BROTHER!" He shouted. "Zack take your family and run I got this!" Zeran bellowed. "Mr. Smith?" He questioned. "Trust me, GO!" Zeran stated as Zack nodded grabing his mother and father out of there. "I must thank you brother, You've just made convincing the rangers THAT MUCH EASIER!" Zeran grinned. "BROTHER!" Zeark snapped trying to charge at him before Zearn telported behind him. "Where are you brother?!" Zeark growled. "Feild goal he shoots!" Zearn said kicking Zeran right between the legs. "HE SCORES!" Zeran laughed before Zeark keeled over droping his staff as Zearn dropped to the floor howling with laughter. "Roarshar...telport me back..." Zeark groaned as Zeark was telported out of there with Zeran laughing his head off. "Well, with that done..." Zeran said trying to recover from his laughter. "Time to finish putting the team together." Zearn grinned teleporting out of there with a grin unknown to what Roarshar had been up to. Back on the moon palace Zeark was telported in. "BABOO! SQUATT! BRING ME AN ICE PACK AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!" Zeark snapped. "yes your evilness!" Came the voice of Baboo. "Right away your darkness!" Squatt commented racing over handing him an ice pack. "I know now may not be the best time but, the shipment has arrived Master." Roarshar stated. "The Ship- Well well well their prompt I'll give them that, Now brother I make my move in what will be the Rangers LAST move!" Zeark bellowed letting out a laugh. Down on earth in the park. Luke, Zeran and Trini were waiting before Jason, Kimberly, Billy and Zack arrived with a table of snacks waiting for them. "WHO WANTS COOKIES!" Zeran laughed as the kids walked over. Once they were all their Luke began to speak. "So Guys, I'm going to cut right to the chase, what's got you against this?" Luke questioned all of them looked at each other before Zack spoke. "Not gonna lie and this is no disrespect to who you call your teacher Mr. Smith but...we were receiving this from a giant floating head!" Zack stated. "I suppose that can be a bit awkward...but Zack, Boy all of you you need to listen carefully. My brother is the most evil dangerous opponent you will ever meet he never does anything without reason and those reasons are always to his own benefit." Zeran explained. "Zeran, if you don't mind, I'd like to show them what started this war." Luke commented. "You know about that?" Zeran questioned. "Uh hello mother who was dealing with a son who had trouble sleeping." Luke commented. "Eh touche..okay boy go ahead." Zeran said as Luke pressed a button on a cube on the table as the image began showing. "Whos that?" Jason commented. "That my new friends, is Kira The Kind." Luke commented. "She's beautiful..." Kimberly muttered. "She was..." Zeran muttered as the rangers contiued watching the scene, when it ended Kimberly held her hands back. "Whoa whoa whoa wait, your sister sacrificed herself to save a planet and your brother blames free will?" Kimberly asked as Zeran nodded. "Dude no offense your brothers a real moron." Zack commented. Zeran let out a whine. "Zack tell me something I haven't already figured out." Zeran whined. "You know what, I take back what I said, I'm in." Jason commented. "Having my own thoughts controlled by a dictator uh I don't think so besides what about the malls but, at the same time I don't know if I'm up for it, I mean those helmets could mess up my hair." Kimberly said as the others snickered. "Your hair?! Kimberly Hart we are fighting for free will itself and your worried about something as silly as your hair?!" Zeran snapped as Kimberly smirked. "SIKE!" She grinned. "Wha, you were siking me out?! Well fine be that way!" Zeran pouted. "Im in though." Kimberly stated. "Affirmative!" Billy commented. "Count me in my brothers and sisters." Zack grinned. However, before they could all shake on it suddenly Putties surrounded them. "oh lovely the clay brains mom told me about just great..." Luke growled. "Great right as we make our decision were thrown against these things!" Kimberly groaned. "Thats my brother for you..." Zeran grumbled. Back at the command center Zordon's eyes narrowed. "ALPHA DO A SCAN ON THE PUTTIES I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS.." Zordon stated as Alpha put a few commands in before. "AIYIYI! ZORDON! THOSE PUTTIES ARE LACED WITH HYPERION ALLOY!" ALpha shouted as Zordon nodded. "APPRENTICE CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Zordon bellowed. "Yes Sensei?" Zeran asked. "TELL THE RANGERS TO MORPH THOSE PUTTIES ARE LACED WITH HYPERIOM ALLOY!" Zordon bellowed. "HYPERION- BROTHER!" Zeran growled. "Rangers, Morph up those Putties are laced with Hyperion Alloy!" Zeran shouted. "Right but uh how?" Jason questioned. "DOH! right I forgot to show you the call." Zeran grumbled. "No worries Mr. Smith, I got this." Luke stated as he looked at the others. "Just follow my lead guys." Luke stated as the others nodded each putting a hand behind their back. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURUS! "POWER RANGERS!" They all shouted as back at the command center Alpha was jumping up and down. "Zordon They've done it they've made the metamorphosis!" Alpha shouted. "GOOD! TELEPORT MY APPRENTICE AND THE RANGERS TO DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE, RITA AND ZEARK HAVE JUST SENT DOWN GOLDAR!" Zordon bellowed. "RIGHT AWAY ZORDON!" Alpha said pushing a few buttons. "We're teleporting again!" Billy commented. "This is gonna take some getting use to!" Zack commented. "Yeah but." Trini said. "Where are we going?!" Kimberly questioned. "We're gonna save free will!" Jason and Luke chimed in as they teleported to downtown angel grove. "ALRIGHT LET'S DO IT!" Jason shouted as the rangers got in fighting stance as Goldar floated down summoning some putties. "GET THEM AND LEAVE THEM AS A BLOOD STAIN ON ANGEL GROVE!" Goldar bellowed as Zeran sweat dropped. "Well someones been hanging out with my brother a little to much." Zeran sweat dropped. The Rangers each blocked one strike from the putties before nailing them in the stomach before roundhouse kicking one. Luke dropped down punching one of the Putties sending them flying against the brick wall behind him as Trini quickly punched a few of them before flipping onto a building. Back up in space Rita was losing her cool. "FINSTER! Those putties even with Zerak's improvements are losing to a bunch of pimple faced nitwits! Their Pathetic!" Rita snapped. "Why don't you make Goldar big with your wand?" Baboo asked. "Me and Zeark have to do everything ourselves don't we?! Finster I'll deal with you latter! Come Zeark we need an extra monster to deal with the Ankylosaurs!" Rita stated. "Of course Rita." Zeark chimed in walking over to the vision of earth. "MAGIC WAND! MAKE MY GOLDAR GROW!" Rita called throwing down her wand to earth. "POWERS OF DARKNESS BRING FORTH VIPERNATIOR AND MAKE HIM GROW!" Zerak bellowed towards the earth sending lighting down bellow. Down on earth suddenly a new monster appeared before Goldar grew to the same size as him as the rangers backed up. "LOOK AT HIM THAT DUDES HUGE! Luke is this normal?!" Jason asked. "More than you realize Jason." Luke stated Goldar looked to try and step on him. "BACK OFF FANG FACE!" Jason called. "THE GOOD GUYS ARE HERE!" Zack called out. "GET OFF OUR PLANET!" Billy declared. "CAUSE WERE THE POWER RANGERS!" Trini declared. "AND WE'RE NOT BACKING DOWN!" Kimberly called. "AND UNLESS ZEARK WANTS ANOTHER EMBARRASSMENT I SUGGEST HE LEAVES HIYA!" Luke called out. Goldar looked to stab his sword into the earth before. "DINOZORD POWER!" Jason called out. Slowly one by one the Dinozords arose, better than what they were in the groovy ranger era as each of the rangers jumped into the air. "LOG ON!" Jason called out. "Zack here, this is kickin." Zack called out. "This is Billy all systems go." Billy called out. "Luke here, ready to rock and drop!" Luke shouted. "Trini here lets crush these bozos." Trini Called out. "Hey nice stero!" Kimberly said causing Luke to sweat drop as at the command center Zeran face planted before slowly recovering groaning. "And I thought the Groovy Rangers were bad enough." Zeran groaned. "Luke can you hear me boy?" Zeran's voice echoed. "I hear you Mr. Smith whats up?" Luke asked. "So like we said your Dinozord is a bit diffrent take that nob on your end and say "Ankylosaurs Megazord Formation" the machine should do the rest." Zeran stated. "Got it Mr. Smith, Jason you ready?!" Luke asked. "You know it man! Lets do this! Megazord power on!" Jason called out. "Trini here, this is amazing its almost like I know how to drive this thing." Trini said as the zords began the formation. "Affirmitive I do too its almost like second nature to me!" Billy commented. "Alright guys let's go get them!" Jason called as Goldar launched a blast of energy from his sword causing the zord to spark. "You and your weapons are not match for us!" Goldar laughed. "Alright guys let's see what this baby can do!" Jason called as the weapons on the tank blasted him. "YEAH! Zap him again!" Jason called as the weapons fired once more. "Alright let's send these freaks back where they came from! Ready Luke?!" Jason asked. "Let's do this Jason!" Luke called out. "ALRIGHT! Ankylosaurs Megazord Formation!" Luke shouted. "Activating Megazord Battle Mode!" Jason called out. "Megazord Sequences have been activated!" The computer stated. Soon the Zords formed into megazords that hadn't been seen on earth for 24 years as both readied themselves. "LETS DO THIS!" Luke shouted. GO GO POWER RANGERS! Goldar jumped in slicing at the Dino Megazord while Vipernaitor slashed at the Ankylosaurs Megazord repeatedly causing the Rangers to stumble a bit. Goldar slashed repeatedly from side to side before the Dino Megazord and Ankylosaurs Megazord blocked one attack each nailing the creatures with a quick punch to the stomach. Goldar and his friend sliced twice before their attacks were blocked and they were striked in the stomach as they stumbled back a bit. "What the hell?!" Luke questioned. "Jason, Luke those blows didn't even phase them!" Billy commented. "Man not good..." Jason grumbled. "Watch out Jason! Hes coming right for us!" Luke called as Goldar drop kicked the Dino Megazord while Vipernaitor slashed repeatedly in blinding flash rhythm on the Ankylosaurs Megazord. GO GO POWER RANGERS YOU MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS! "HANG ON GUYS!" Jason shouted as Luke and the others were hanging in their in a groan. "YOU FOOLS ARE FINISHED! FREE WILL IS HISTORY!" Goldar laughed. "Alright enough of this crap! POWER MACE!" Luke called. "Right with you Luke, POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted as the two weapons slammed into the ground as they picked it up quickly ready to end this as Vipernaitor and Goldar looked at each other before nodding. "THIS ISN'T OVER WE'LL BE BACK!" Goldar shouted as the two monsters disappeared, "ALRIGHT!" Jason shouted. "Nice job guys!" Luke shouted with Glee. Back at Space Rita was losing it. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY BEAT US BACK!" Rita snapped. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SQUATT YOU SHOULD'VE HELPED!" Baboo snapped. "I promise you empress it won't happen again!" Goldar snapped. "SHUT UP I'VE GOT A HEADACHE!" Rita snapped storming off as Zeark looked down at Earth. "So...you wont go down easily brother...SO BE IT!" Zeark snarled. Back at the command center, The Rangers were talking among themselves with glee as Zeran grabbed them all in a big hug. "OH YOU ALL MAKE ME SO PROUD THAT WAS GREAT!" Zearn stated faking a cry. "CONGRATULATIONS ON A JOB WELL DONE, POWER RANGERS! NOW THAT YOU'VE BECOME POWER RANGERS YOU ALL MUST FOLLOW A FEW BASIC RULES OR LOSE THE PROTECTION OF THE POWER! FIRST NEVER USE YOUR POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN, SECOND ONLY ESCALATE A BATTLE IF RITA OR ZEARK FORCES YOU AND FINALLY ONLY YOUR FAMILY MAY KNOW YOUR A POWER RANGER, KEEP YOUR IDENTITY A SECRET AT ALL COST!" Zordon bellowed. "Uh wait a second." Zack called out. "YES ZACHARY, WHAT IS IT?" Zordon questioned. "I don't know if we're all up to this still I mean we were pretty lucky this time." Zack said. "LUCK HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT, THE SIX OF YOU HAVE BEEN BROUGHT TOGETHER THE FINEST GROUP OF SUPER HEROES SINCE THE GROOVY RANGERS THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN!" Zordon bellowed. "And that's saying a lot living up to the groovy rangers kiddies." Zeran commented. "No Way, Really?" Kimberly asked with a grin. "YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH AN EXTRAORDINARY EXPERIENCE TODAY, YOU NEED EACH OTHER NOW AND THE WORLD AND FREE WILL NEEDS YOU!" Zordon bellowed. "Yeah, Alright I'm in!" Jason fully confirmed. "Me too." Zack said. "You can count on me." Trini grinned. "Affirmative." Billy commented. "Count me in!" Luke grinned. "Count on me as well." Kimberly said. "Let's do it!" Jason said as each of them put their hands in before Luke motioned for Zeran who grinned placing his hands on the last one. "RANGERS TOGETHER! FREE WILL FOREVER!" They called throwing their hands up into the air. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega